Delete
Club Information Club ID Number: 1783166 Club Manager: Michael Reid Club Nickname: The Oranges Home City: Cleckheckmondsedge (a cross between the three Towns of Cleckheaton, Heckmondwike and Liversedge. These Towns are all near the more famous Cities of Leeds/Bradford, West Yorkshire, England) Club Stadium: Quaker Lane Stadium Club History and Tradition Reidy FC is a Football Club on the Online Football Manager Game, Trophy Manager. Managed by Michael Reid and founded on the 31st of January 2011 at the start of Season 23 of Trophy Manager, Reidy FC have enjoyed reasonable success in their time as a Trophy Manager Club, coming 2nd in Non-League Premier Group 188 in their 1st Season as a club and then following this up with 2nd place in the Conference National Group 63 the following Season, meaning back-to-back Promotions in their 1st two Seasons as a club on Trophy Manager. They competed in the Conference Premier Group 21 in Season 25, a group in which they survived a closely contested relegation battle . This would be the last Season of TM Version 1, with Season 26 being TM Version 2, where the team were still in the Conference Premier Group 21, achieving a better points tally and goals tally in this particular season. In Season 27, the club managed to achieve their best ever cup run (5 wins) before being knocked out by Old Couldson Jets (a team 3 Divisions above Reidy FC at the time). This excellent cup run went along with the clubs highest ever league finish - comfortably finishing 5th in the Conference Premier, Group 21. In Season 28, the club's 4th season in the Conference Premier, they achieved a slightly lower 8th place finish despite scoring more, conceding less and only gaining two less points than their 5th placed Season 27 campaign. In Season 29, the club enjoyed their geatest ever Season. A third 2nd place finish and a third promotion for the club, confirming their first season above the Conference Premier after a long 5 seasons at that level of football. In the clubs first ever top four Division season in League 2, they only finished in 17th place out of 18 with their worst ever goals scored, goals conceded and points tallies for a single season, meaning relegation, for the first ever time in the club's history, back to the Conference Premier. Despite this setback, the club immediately recovered in Season 31, with their first ever first place finish in the League. Season 31 was also a season that saw a massive 7 club records be beaten! In Season 32, Reidy FC achieved a remarkable 2nd place finish on their return to League Two to get into the play-offs. After winning the first round however, they club failed to win the final and so remained in the same Divison. The following season was similar in that the club achieved a play-off finish, in this case 3rd, however were knocked out in Round 1 rather than the final to remain in the Division again. Season 33 also saw the clubs record for longest cup run achieved back in Season 27, of 5 wins before once again being knocked out by a team three divisions above at the time in the form of Division 1 side Chieftains of Chad. In Season 35, the club achieved a quite incredible promotion to League One. Despite selling 8 players and only buying 2, the previous seasons 3rd place finish was surpassed with a 2nd place finish, only behind top courtesy of goal difference. However a penalty victory in Round One of the Play-Offs and a remarkable upset against a League One side despite two injuries and a red card in the Play-Off final meant the club achieved an unlikely promotion to the unchartered territory of League One for the first time in their history. In this first season, the clubs grace with such heights was not to last long with a respectable 15th place finish with 29 points - higher than expected, but alas still a relegation spot. Reidy FC currently compete in the League 2, Group 49 in Season 36. The club has great tradition in kit numbers. The strongest first team will be given the kit numbers 1-11, with the team captain always getting the Number 11, the club's traditional lucky number (outfield captain only). Goalkeeper numbers are traditionally 1, 12, 41 and 42. The number 13 is not used at the club. The traditional kit colours are Orange, Blue and White for the Home Kit, and then any combination of Red, White and Black for the away kit. Reidy FC Reserves: The Reidy FC Reserve Team was created on the the 27th September 2011 at the end of Season 25. The aim of this Reserve Team is to give the youths and fringe players of the team as much experience/routine as possible. Reidy FC Reserves currently compete in the Conference Premier, Group 149 CLUB RECORDS (these do not include Reserves) as of 28/01/2014':' All-Time Top League Appearances':' : 1. Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 283 Appearances (Season 25 - Season 34) : 2. Lincoln Mancienne (DML/DMR) - 250 Appearances (Season 27 - Season 35) : 3. Alan Tait (DC/DMC) - 245 Appearances (Season 28 - Season 36) : 4. Danny Gerrard (DC)* - 243 Appearances (Starting Squad - Season 32) : 5. Michael Blair (FC)* - 235 Appearances (Starting Squad - Season 33) All-Time Top League Goalscorers: : 1. Antony Carrick (FC) - 140 Goals in 212 Games (Season 27 - Season 34) : 2. Michael Blair (FC)* - 91 Goals in 235 Games (Starting Squad - Season 33) : 3. Steve Hill (FC) - 82 Goals in 160 Games (Season 30 - Season 35) : 4. Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 56 Goals in 283 Games (Season 25 - Season 34) : 5. 8.Robert Redfern (OMC/OMR) - 47 Goals in 169 Games (Season 23 Youth Pull - Present) All-Time Top League Assisters: : 1. Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 98 Assists in 283 Games (Season 25 - Season 34) : 2. Michael Blair (FC)* - 59 Assists in 235 Games (Starting Squad - Season 33) : 3. Lincoln Mancienne (DML/DMR) - 49 Assists in 250 Games (Season 27 - Season 35) : 4. Joe Sotheby (DML) - 41 Assists in 203 Games (Season 29 - Season 36) : 5. 8.Robert Redfern (OMC/OMR) - 39 Assists in 169 Games (Season 23 Youth Pull - Present) All-Time Top League Production: : 1. Antony Carrick (FC) - 158 Productivity in 212 Games (Season 27 - Season 34) : 2. Eligio Salussoglia (MC) - 155 Productivity in 283 Games (Season 25 - Season 34) : 3. Michael Blair (FC)* - 150 Productivity in 235 Games (Starting Squad - Season 33) : 4. Steve Hill (FC) - 111 Productivity in 160 Games (Season 30 - Season 35) : 5. 8.Robert Redfern (OMC/OMR) - 86 Productivity in 169 Games (Season 23 Youth Pull - Present) All-Time Record Transfer Purchases: : 1. Paunel Izvoreanu (MC/MR) - 124,416,038 (Season 30) : 2. Petru Prodan (MC) - 106,518,319 (Season 34) : 3. Dan Thompson (OML/OMC) - 100,000,911 (Season 33) : 4. 11.Nikolay Dragunov (DC) - 90,605,787 (Season 35) : 5. Andre Sandal (MC) - 90,436,312 (Season 33) All-Time Record Sales: : 1. Paunel Izvoreanu (MC/MR) - 143,080,147 (Season 33) : 2. Petru Prodan (DMC/MC) - 117,670,031 (Season 36) : 3. Andre Sandal (MC) - 114,322,362 (Season 36) : 4.Alastair Murphy (FC) - 99,543,862 (Season 36) : 5. Dan Thompson (OML/OMC) - 96,708,844 (Season 35) : *Player link unavailable due to: i.player retirement; ii. player fired; iii player's club folded. : **Transfer value recorded to nearest 100,000. True transfer value is unknown.